(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Epoxy resin has good electrical, mechanical, and physical characteristics and have been widely used as a material for forming electric and electronic equipment and components, an insulating material, and a sealing material.
However, epoxy resin does not have good tenacity and is not satisfactory as a material for a large structure or a thin-wall structure, or a material used together with another material (e.g., a metal) having a thermal expansion coefficient different from that of epoxy resin. In particular, in castable epoxy resin used in a variety of applications as an electrical insulating material, a demand has arisen for improved impact resistance, i.e., cracking resistance and mechanical strength (tenacity or toughness) as well as improved electrical characteristics and heat resistance.